Water is essential to the Ice
by Prixa
Summary: Une fois les saisons repris leurs places tout va mieux à Arendelle,mais Anna voit bien que Elsa a encore du mal à accepter ces pouvoirs.Lors d'une rencontre avec des dirigeant de pays,qui ne sont pas au courant de ce qui c'est passé durant l'été,un homme va faire son apparition dans la vie de la Reine. Est-ce celui qui va pouvoir aider Elsa?[Kristanna] [Elsa/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et voici ma toute première n'est pas un cross-over (en même temps si vous l'avez trouver ici vous vous doutez bien) mais qu'une pure invention d'une possibilité de suite de Frozen (oui je met pas le titre français allez voir ailleurs les traducteur de film).Sachez que écrire n'est pas mon activité principale (je dessine en temps normal) mais le fait que je suis obsédée par ce film et que j'ai énormément d'imagination JE ME DEVAIS DE LE FAIRE.**

**Bref tout cela pour dire profiter bien de la lecture**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Frozen (j'en serai très fière si cela serait le cas,malheureusement non T.T)**

* * *

ELSA POV

Tout allait beaucoup mieux dans Arendelle 2 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que les saisons avait repris leur place.

Le commerce battait son plein (surtout depuis que le lien commercial avec Weselton juste pour dire),les habitants semblaient heureux et je parvenais à prendre contrôle de mes pouvoirs.

« Elsa!» J'ouvre à peine mes yeux et voilà que je l'entend arriver en courant,j'étais sûr qu'elle allait venir.

« Elsa!» crie-t-elle en ouvrant la porte violemment.

« Anna,combien de fois je t'ai demandé de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer?» dis-je en soupirant,exaspérée de son comportement.

« Ah,oui,c'est vrai...» répond-t-elle en souriant timidement,toute essoufflée.

« Tu n'est pas encore levée alors que nous allons recevoir des invités?!»

« Ils sont sensés arrivés dans 4 heures,» je prends mon cousin et me cache dessous« laisse moi encore 5 minutes...»

« Tu est la Reine mais en réalité tu n'est pas plus responsable que un enfant,n'est-ce pas?» en lançant un sourire moqueur.

« Justement si,» je lui lance mon cousin à la figure « je me suis couchée tard hier soir à cause d'un problème important...»

« Tu rentreras dans les détails plus tard maintenant lève toi et va te préparée!» dit-t-elle en me tirant par les bras.

Je me lève avec un peu de mal,mais je me lève quand mê fois j'entends frapper à ma porte « Entré!».La porte s'ouvre mais baisse mes yeux puis je vois Olaf courir vers moi avec toujours son sourire aux lèvres(si je puis dire).

« Elsa! Tu n'est pas encore prête?!» il me regarde,inquiet.

« Non,» je commence a rire et à le prendre dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin comme il les aime «mais ne t'en fais pas je serai prête à temps.»

Olaf est vraiment un ami,voire un petit frère pour moi et Anna mais des fois il faut bien que je sois franc avec lui...

« Écoute,Olaf,je voudrais que tu restes dans les chambres pendant la rencontre avec les invités, » je le repose par terre et j'évite son regard « ils ne savent rien de ce qui c'est passé,j'aimerai évité de les effrayer... » puis je le regarde pour voir sa réaction,il l'a l'air perturbé.

« Mais pourquoi tu leur ferais peur? Puis je pourrai plutôt être avec Sven? » me dit-t-il en murmurant comme si j'allais m'en prendre à lui.

« Bien sûr que tu pourra rester avec lui, » puis je soupire « j'aimerai éviter que trop de personne soit au courant de mon pouvoir... »

Anna me regarde tristement,j'aurais aimé éviter ce genre de tout à coup elle commence à sautiller sur place.

« Dépêche toi de te laver et t'habiller maintenant! Je m'occuperai de tes cheveux moi-même!» elle en ai toute fière.

« Et bien pour que cela arrive,il faut que vous sortiez!» et je commence à les poussez dehors « Je t'appelle dès que je suis prête! Va voir Kristoff pendant ce temps ! » puis je claque ma porte.

* * *

ANNA POV

Je reste immobile,pourquoi agit-t-elle ainsi?Pourquoi ne reprend-t-elle pas confiance en elle?Et puis c'est pas comme si des dirigeants de pays ne soit pas au courant de ce qui c'est passé cet été!

« Pourquoi Elsa est toujours inquiète de ces pouvoirs?»

Je me tourne et voit que Olaf non plus n'a pas bougé.

« Je ne sais pas...peut-être qu'elle a toujours peur qu'un accident arrive...je me demande si elle n'ai pas traumatisée de ce qui c'est passé...» c'est vrai je n'y avais jamais penser avant même si je suis toujours présente quand elle a besoin de moi.

« Si des mots pouvaient tout arranger...» le prends dans mes bras « Bon allons voir Kristoff et Sven dans la cour.»

-Dans la cour avec Kristoff,après avoir exprimée ce qu'elle pense-

« Mmmh... » Kristoff aussi semble septique,je commence à le regarder inquiète « Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'une personne lui permette de reprendre confiance en elle?» je le regarde confuse.

« Mais,nous on est là pour elle! » je lui lance un peu vexée.

« Je sais bien!Ne le prend pas dans ce sens!Je veux dire _une certaine personne... _»

Je réfléchis un moment avant comprendre.

«Mais oui!» je m'en tape le front,pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? «Seul un acte d'amour véritable peut faire fondre un cœur de glace!» je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse «Merci Kristoff! Je sais que je pourrai toujours compté sur toi!» je le serre encore plus fort dans mes bras «Mais il y a pas de quoi!» dit-t-il en rigolant.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de rentrer au château,Elsa doit être prête! Mais ce n'est qu'en marchant jusqu'à sa chambre que je me rends compte d'une chose...comment je vais pouvoir aborder le sujet sans que la conversation tourne mal?

**Voilà j'espère que ça n'est pas trop court a votre goût ^^ je ne peut pas donner de date pour la suite.N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et des conseils pour que j'améliore mon écriture ou l'histoire! Dans tous les cas je la continuerai pour ma satisfaction !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le second chapitre j'espère qu'il vous est beaucoup plus long que le dernier parce que j'aimerai savoir quelle longueur me va le mieux.**

**Disclaimer: Pour des raisons obscures je ne possède toujours pas Frozen.**

* * *

POV 3eme personne

Anna ralentit sa marche et commence à réfléchir sur comment aborder le sujet sans être trop brusque. _Peut-être demander si elle a déjà aimer quelqu'un? Non,c'est impossible,elle a passée son enfance enfermée dans sa chambre et puis c'est trop direct. Ou bien si elle croit au grand Amour? Je ne crois pas que ce soit mieux._ Elle soupira. Anna a toujours peur d'aborder des sujets sensibles depuis que Elsa été revenue. Elle n'arrive pas à analyser ses pensées,ce qui fait qu'elle a toujours peur de l'énerver et qu'elle se remette a s'isoler._ Mais peut-être que ça ne la dérange pas de parler de ça vu que c'est la première à me narguer a propos de Kristoff._ Anna était tellement en train de réfléchir qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre d'Elsa et c'est la ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Anna! Je voulais justement t'appeler je viens juste de finir de me préparer! Tu vois que j'ai été rapide! » Elsa pris un air sérieux en voyant l'expression de sa sœur « Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Tu sembles inquiète... ».

Anna secoua sa tête pour sortir des ses pensées puis sourit timidement « Ce n'est rien,vraiment,je réfléchissais juste à propos... » _est-ce que je lui dis maintenant ou j'attends encore un peu?_

« A propos? » continua Elsa,qui commencer à s'inquiéter.

« Des...chocolats...que je vais commander! » sorti vaguement Anna en souriant.

« Ce n'est que ça, » commence à rire Elsa « il n'y a vraiment que toi pour te préoccupée de ça! » puis elle lui pris la main. « Aller viens me coiffer! Les invités seront la dans 2 heures s'ils ne sont pas en avance! » dit-elle en tirant Anna dans sa chambre.

« Dit-elle alors qu'elle trainait dans son lit ce matin... » lança Anna avec un sourire moqueur.

« N'exagère pas,c'était juste 5 minutes! »

« Bon maintenant,voyons ce qui pourrait aller avec ta robe... » et pris un peu de recul.

Elsa porte une robe ressemblant à celle de son couronnement mais de couleur bleu turquoise avec plus de motif bleu glace,quelques éléments qui brillaient et qui laissait paraître ses épaules.

« ...Tu est magnifique. » souffla Anna après avoir longuement observer Elsa.

« Merci. » répondit Elsa en souriant,puis lança « Tu est plus forte belle!» avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu insinue que je suis grosse,c'est ça?! » répliqua Anna,qui la regarda avec un air sérieux. Puis elles se mirent à rigoler ensemble à ne plus pouvoir respirer. D'un seul coup Anna se redressa « C'est bon! Elsa assied-toi je sais quelle coiffure te faire!»

Durant qu'elle coiffait Elsa,Anna commença à aborder le sujet qui la préoccupe assez vaguement.

« Dit Elsa, » elle tourna un peu la tête « Tu ne serai pas jalouse de moi et Kristoff? »

« Comment ça? »

« Je veux dire, » en essayant de se corriger « de notre relation? »

Il eu un petit moment de silence « Non,je suis même heureuse pour vous! » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Tu as hésité! » lança Anna en la pointant de sa brosse.

« N...Non! Ce n'est pas vrai!» répliqua immédiatement Elsa laissant paraître ses joues roses.

_Ça ne la dérange pas plus que je l'imaginais finalement. _« Bon admettons, » continua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur « mais en tout cas je me demande franchement pourquoi aucun roi ou prince ne te fais la court... »

« J'ai déjà eu des demandes de mariages. » soupira-t-elle. Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire après avoir vu le regard de Anna.

« QUOI?! ET TU NE M'A RIEN DIT?! » elle regarde Elsa avec de grands yeux.

« Je ne t'ai rien dit pour éviter justement ce genre de réaction... »

« Comment étaient-ils? Tu aurais pu au moins les rencontrés! » commence a s'exciter Anna en sautillant autour d'Elsa.

« Ils étaient tous beaucoup plus jeunes ou vieux que moi. Ou sinon ils étaient en guerre... » puis elle s'arrêta.

_Comment des personnes peuvent oser demander la main de ma sœur pour l'utiliser durant une guerre,_pensa Anna qui sentait la colère monter en elle. Elsa remarqua la colère de Anna et continua « Et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier de sitôt! Cela ne m'intéresse pas énormément et puis je suis beaucoup occupée,je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça! » dit-elle en prenant les mains de sa sœur pour la calmer,_tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter pour si peu,_et lui fit un petit sourire. Anna changea de sujet pour éviter de faire de la peine à sa sœur et recommença à la coiffer.

« D'ailleurs tu m'avais dit que tu avais eu un gros problème la nuit dernière,ça l'était tellement? »

« Oui,c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on a des invités aujourd'hui,les pêcheurs ont donné un rapport comme quoi cela fait 2 semaines qu'il y a des tempêtes en mer,ce qui rend la pêche difficile et le manque de poisson se fait ressentir car les récoltes ont du mal a poussé à cause de cet été... »

« Je vois, » répondit Anna concentré dans la coiffure d'Elsa « j'espère que tu arrivera à tisser de nouveaux liens commerciaux,il faut vraiment aider les habitants. »

« Oui,je fais distribuer du pain qui nous viens de royaumes voisins mais cela commence à devenir difficile... »

« Voilà! » s'écria d'un coup Anna et s'écarta « Je ne pensais pas que cela aller aussi bien t'aller! » et elle se dressa toute fière.

Elsa se tourna et se mis face au miroir. Anna lui avait laissé une petite frange et avait fait une petite tresse de chaque coté de la tête pour les réunir dans une grande tresse dans le dos.

« Oh,merci Anna!» elle se tourna vers elle et lui fit un câlin.

* * *

ELSA POV

J'étais heureuse de enfin pouvoir être aussi souvent avec Anna. Chaque jour est comme rêve depuis que l'on peut se voir et se faire des câlins autant qu'on le veut. J'entends frapper à la porte.

« Votre Majestée? »

« Oui,Kai? » je commence à m'écarter de Anna

« Les invités sont dans la salle du trône et vous attendent. »

« J'arrive tout de suite! » puis je me tourne vers Anna « Tu veux venir avec moi? ». En général je ne lui demande jamais,je sais que cela l'ennui mais je me sentirai rassurée si elle venait.

« Bien sûr! Je n'ai rien prévu avec Kristoff aujourd'hui! »puis sort de ma chambre. Je commence à la suivre pour sortir mais reviens sur mes pas. J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de chevet pour prendre des gants uni blanc et puis je sors enfin. Anna regarde mes mains d'un air triste.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire que tu les portes?»

« Je préfère prendre des précautions,un accident peut vite arriver...» elle me prend les mains et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Elsa si tu ne veux plus que cela arrive il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi!»

« Je sais! Mais j'ai du mal à me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait endurer... » je baisse la tête et je sens les larmes montées à mes yeux.

« Je t'ai pardonné,je pense que c'est l'essentiel pour te faire accepter cela n'est-ce pas? » dit-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur ma joue.

« Oui,merci,» je lui prends la main et la tire « allons-y maintenant!Sinon ils attendront trop longtemps!»

* * *

-Dans la salle du trône-

« Sa Majestée,Elsa d'Arendelle accompagnée de la Princesse Anna d'Arendelle!»

Je rentre dans la salle et me place devant le trône,Anna se met à ma hommes se tiennent devant nous,ils semblent tous les deux avoir la quarantaine et sont très bien habillé premier s'avance et me prend la main.

«Duc Adrian du royaume Ylend, » il embrasse ma main puis la lâche « enchanté votre Majestée,j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien! » me lance-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je l'espère aussi votre Votre Grâce» et je lui rends son sourire.

« S'il vous plaît,appelez moi Adrian »

« Alors appelez moi Elsa » c'est vrai que je n'aime pas beaucoup les titres que l'on me le deuxième homme fit de même.

« Prince Josua du royaume Linetal,mais appelez moi Josua»

« Vous pouvez aussi m'appelez Elsa » et je lui sourit.

« Vous devez avoir faim après votre voyage,je vous invite donc à ma table »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« C'est un plaisir.»

* * *

-Dans la salle à manger-

« Donc vous voudriez que l'on vous approvisionne,le temps que vos pêcheurs fasse de meilleurs prises et que vos récoltes soit plus fructueuses? » commence Adrian.

« Oui c'est cela, » je répond calmement « cela vous est-il possible?» puis je pose mes couverts et remarque que je me suis tachée un gant._Je vais être obligée de les enlevés mais s'il se passaient quelque chose?_Je les retire tout de même.

« J'aimerai savoir une chose, » lance Josua et je me tourne vers lui « vous n'avez jamais eu de pénurie de récolte avant. Comment ce fait-il que cette année,qui est bonne pour tout votre pays,n'est pas bonne pour vous? » termine-t-il. Mes muscles commencent à se crispé n'y ai-je pas pensé avant qu'ils pourraient avoir des doutes?

« J...Je ne comprends pas moi-même donc... » je prends mon verre pour hydrater ma gorge mais au moment au où je commence à le porter à mes lèvres l'eau commence à geler. Comment je vais faire s'ils le remarque? Soudain Anna lance : « Dites vous n'auraient pas croiser le chemin d'une tempête,en venant j'espère ? » _Elle a remarquée mon verre._

Josua semble confus de l'intervention d'Anna « N...Non. Mais je pense en avoir aperçu une de loin,on voyait bien les nuages noirs et les éclairs. »

« Vous avez été chanceux de ne pas être pris à l'intérieur! » répond-t-elle puis me donne des petits coups de pieds sous la table. _Oui je dois me débarrasser de ce verre_.Le seul moyen est le briser. Au moment où j'allais le faire tomber les portes se sont ouvertes brusquement.

« Majestée!Majestée ! » Kai court vers la me lève et pose mon verre.

« Qu'y a-t-il Kai? »

« Un...bateau...de...pêcheur... » dit-il tout essoufflé « est revenu...avec...un naufragé !»

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^. Désolé si je m'attarde sur certains points.N'hésitez pas à commentez pour donnez votre avis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le 3eme chapitre,où se trouve enfin mon OC,qui aura mis son temps à suffit juste que j'attende que l'inspiration arrive même si parfois elle fait sa p*** et veut venir qu'au bout d'un moment. **

**Je tiens à dire que j'ai des idées pour 3 nouvelles fictions. Je ne sais pas si je les écrirai en paralèles,je verrai ça plus tard.**

**Et je veux remercier mon amie Bruit de Cendre qui m'aide avec les nom des royaumes et celui de mon OC.**

**Bref bonne lecture !**

* * *

ELSA POV

« Il semble...appartenir à la noblesse... »rajoute-t-il.

« Bien je vais sur les quais. Kai,s'il vous plaît,appelez le médecin du château et dites lui de me rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.» je tourne vers mes invité le verre gelé est maintenant à vu,qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Qui c'est ce qui se passera si ils sont au courant de ce que je suis capable?

Anna me prend rapidement le poignet et,j'ai l'impression qu'elle a fait exprès,percute le verre qui tombe,roule et s'éclate par terre.

« Vas-y vite Elsa,je m'occupe des invités. » me dit-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Merci Anna... »

« Elsa,je peux vous accompagnée si vous le voulez.»

« Bien sûr, Josua. Anna amène Adrian à sa chambre,s'il te plaît.»

« Oui! » dit-t-elle en se levant rapidement « Veuillez me suivre Adrian. » en se tournant vers lui

-Elsa est sur le chemin des quais et Anna dans les couloirs du château-

« Vous semblez angoissée Elsa,y a-t-il un problème? »

_Oui le problème est que je n'ai plus mes gants et que je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver!_ « Ah bon? Vous avez sans doute raison... »

ANNA POV

« La Reine semblait perturbée tout à l'heure,savez-vous pourquoi? » _Je lui ai dit de ne pas paniquer_ _mais comme d'habitude en l'en fait qu'à sa tête!_ « Mais non voyons ! Elle était très bien pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? »

ELSA POV

« La température a chutée brusquement,savez-vous pourquoi? » _J'ai trop paniquée!Maintenant ils doivent se poser beaucoup de questions! _« C'est...sans doute...un problème...dans la chaufferie. Je vérifierai tout cela plus tard. »_Non Elsa!C'est de ta faute,tu le sais!_

A:

_Je ne l'avais même pas remarquer!J'étais trop concentrée a détourner l'attention de Josua! _« Oh!Sûrement une fenêtre qui est restée ouverte.» je lui répond en rigolant nerveusement.

E:

« Et la Princesse a quand même fait tomber un verre sans s'excuser et vous ne lui avez rien dit! »

_Merci à elle de m'avoir couvert sur ce coup là,mais il a raison._« Il faudra que je la reprenne sur ses manières,je sais. »

A:

_Tu me devra un service après ça Elsa! _« Euh...oui.Désolé sœur ne me dit jamais rien parce qu'elle sait très bien que je suis maladroite. » _Ah!On arrive enfin à cette chambre! _« Nous somme arrivés à votre chambre,Adrian. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit,n'hésitez pas à demander aux majordomes ou à moi et la Reine si nécessaire! » je me tourne et pars rejoindre Kristoff. Je sens qu'Adrian me ne rentre-t-il pas dans sa chambre?

Je tourne la tête et voit Olaf qui court vers moi les bras grands ouverts « ANN- »_Oh,non non non non!_Je cours dans sa direction le plus rapidement possible,lui met ma main devant sa bouche,le prends dans mes bras et cours nous enfermer dans ma chambre. Je m'assois contre la porte,toujours la main sur la bouche d'Olaf et j'attends,pour voir si Adrian ne m'a pas suivie.

« Tout vas bien Princesse Anna?»

Je souffle,c'est Gerda,notre femme de chambre « Oui oui!Merci Gerda!» je l'entends s'éloigner,j'entrouvre ma .Je la referme et lâche enfin Olaf.

« AH! » crie-t-il et prend de l'air « J'ai cru que j'allais mourir! »

« Olaf tu n'a pas besoin de respirer pour vivre. »

« Ah oui.C'est vrai.Hé hé. » dit-t-il d'un air innocent.

« Olaf qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs?! Elsa t'a demandé de rester avec Sven! »

« Je sais,je sais! Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose à propos d'elle!»

« D'accord...désolée de m'être énervée...»

« Oh,pas grave »en secouant sa main « en fait j'ai vu Elsa accompagnée d'un monsieur et ils marchaient vite en dehors du château,tu sais ce qu'il ce passe?»

« Un naufragé a été ramené par des pêcheurs...Mais attends...IL T'A VU?»

Il sursaute « Non! Enfin je crois pas... quand il a passé la porte,il c'est tourné dans ma direction,mais j'étais caché dans de la paille! »

Je me prends la tête dans les mains « Oh non non non...j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas vu!»

« Mais c'est si grave que ça s'ils sont au courant?»

« Je ne sais pas...ils peuvent très bien réagir comme ne pas bien réagir...et Elsa...» je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction. « Bon je vais te ramener dehors,viens dans mes bras. »Il y saute en me faisans,au passage,un gros câlin.

J'ouvre un peu ma porte et sors je marche rapidement le long du couloir.

« Princesse Anna!»

Je sursaute._C'est la voix d'Adrian! _« O-oui? » ma voix tremble,je ne tourne que ma tête.

« Désolé de vous dérangée mais j'aimerai savoir où ce trouve la bibliothèque.»

_Vite Anna,réfléchi,trouve une excuse! _« J-je ne me sens pas t-très bien...j'ai b-besoin d'un peu d'air... » je vois Kai arrivé d'un autre couloir. « Ah Kai! Comme vous êtes là,pouvez-vous montrer la bibliothèque à notre invité?»

« Bien sûr Princesse.»il se tourne vers Adrian « Veuillez me suivre. » et part dans la direction opposée. Je me détends. Je peux enfin aller dans les écuries.

* * *

ELSA POV

_On arrive enfin sur ces quais!_ Je m'approche des bateaux et voit un attroupement de personne plus loin.J'accélère le pas et je vois qu'un médecin est déjà présent.

« Votre Majestée!»dit-t-il en se tournant vers moi et s'écarte pour voir un homme allongé sur le porte un costume bleu océan, une grande cape turquoise avec dessiner dessus des algues et des coquillages et porte des gant a l'air d'être plutôt grand,il est d'un blond semblable au mien avec des cheveux court et ébouriffés et avec un magnifique visage doux.

Je remarque que je le regarde trop et me tourne vers les pêcheurs présents.

« Est-ce vous qui l'avez trouvé ? » j'ai pour réponse un hochement de tête collectif.

« Et comment était-t-il au moment où vous l'avez trouvé? »

Un des pêcheurs s'avance pour prendre la parole « Il était encore conscient quand on l'a trouvé au milieu de débris de bateau et il répétait qu'il était désolé et qu'il allait retrouvé quelqu'un avant de s'évanouir.»

« Merci pour votre aide, » dis-je en souriant puis me tourne vers le médecin « comment va-t-il?»

« Il faut le ramener au château,son corps est extrêmement froid mais...»

« Quel est le problème?»

« C'est étrange car on dirai qu'il n'a pas été en contact avec l'eau...»

Je le regarde surprise « Vous m'expliquerai une fois au château.»

-Devant le château-

« Elsa! » Anna arrive et me saute dans les bras.

« Anna!Tu as bien amené Adrian à sa chambre?»

Elle s'écarte de moi et me regarde avec des yeux inquiets et puis rit nerveusement « Oui,oui ne t'en fais pas! »puis elle me regarde sérieusement « Alors ce naufragé?»

Je m'écarte pour laisser passer les gardes qui transporte le naufragé. « Passez devant Docteur je vous rejoins dans un instant,» dis-je en le voyant arrivé.Il acquiesce et continue à suivre le je m'adresse à Josua « Vous pouvez aussi les rejoindre,j'ai besoin de parler à ma sœur. »

« Bien entendu. » me répond-t-il en faisant un courbette et marche vers les portes.

* * *

ANNA POV

Puis Elsa me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

« Alors faut surtout pas que tu t'inquiète!Olaf a failli se faire voir par Josua!Et Adrian me posait plein de question à propos de ce midi!Et puis il voulait savoir où était la bibliothèque!Il aurait pu voir Olaf!Et je me suis caché dans la chambre avec lui!Deux fois!Attend...quoi?»

Elsa met sa main sur ma bouche et me regarde,perdue.

« Attend,attend...tu es en train de me dire que Adrian ET Josua aurait pu le voir?Et que Adrian te poser des questions à cause de ce qui c'est passé à midi?» je hoche ma tête puis elle retire sa main de ma bouche. Elle a la réaction à laquelle je m'y se prend la tête dans les mains.

« Non,non,non, » commence-t-elle à souffler « qu'est-ce que je vais faire si ils sont au courant? Parfois ils ne vont pas vouloir nous aider sous prétexte que je suis un monstre...»

Je lui prends les mains et les serre entre les miennes « NON ELSA ! Tu n'est pas un monstre! Arrête de penser comme ça! Pour le moment ils ne savent rien donc ne panique pas et garde ton calme. »

Elle me regarde avec un air triste et me prends dans ses bras « Oui,tu as raison, je ne dois pas paniquée... » puis me lâche de son entreinte « Il faut que je rejoigne le médecin,il devait me dire quelque chose.»

« Je viens avec toi!» et nous partons à l'intérieur du château.

-Devant la chambre où été mis le naufragé avec le médecin-

« Votre Majestée, » commence-t-il « Quand je voulais dire qu'on a l'impression qu'il n'a pas été en contact avec l'eau c'est que ces vêtements sont entièrement sec tout comme ses cheveux ou sa peau!»

Elsa et moi le regardons étonné. Comment est-ce possible?Il ne fait pas chaud aujourd'hui donc il n'aurait pas pu sécher en si peu de temps!Soudain,la porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec Gerda qui en sort.

« Votre Majestée,le naufragé commence à se réveiller. »

« Très bien je vais le voir. » dit-t-elle et rentre dans la chambre et je la suis.

Il est toujours allongé et commence à ouvrir les se redresse,me regarde de la tête au pieds et puis regarde la regarde longuement et ouvre sa bouche.

« Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici ni où je suis mais je suis devant la plus belle créature que j'ai pu rencontrer.»

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et pour ceux que ça intéresse voici comment on créé les nom moi et Bruit de Cendre:**

**Prixa :attend j'ai une idée pour les royaumes donne moi voyelle ou consonne quand je te demanderai**

**Bruit de Cendre: Okiii**

**Bruit de Cendre: :D**

**Prixa: consonne**

**Bruit de Cendre: N**

**Prixa: consonne**

**Bruit de Cendre: L**

**Prixa: voyelle**

**Bruit de Cendre: E**

**Prixa: consonne**

**Bruit de Cendre: D**

**Prixa: voelle**

**Bruit de Cendre: Y**

**Prixa: bon maintenant on fait un truc avec ça xD**

**Prixa: denly?**

**Prixa: Ylend**

**Bruit de Cendre: Ylend**

**Prixa: Ok vendu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le quatrième chapitre ! Désolé si je n'ai pas encore développé mon OC mais cela viendra durant les prochains chapitres(et ne t'en fais pas NarutoUzumakiNamikaze85 j'utiliserai ton nom ;) )et j'introduis Kristoff par son point de vue,en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Disclaimer : je commence à économiser pour acheter Frozen ! Ouais donc je l'aurai jamais T.T**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

3eme personne POV

« Co-comment?! » s'exclame Elsa dont les joues avaient rougies. Anna ne sait pas si c'est de la gêne ou de la colère mais se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Vous avez de biens mauvaises manières pour vous présenter! » dit-t-elle en reprenant sa posture avec ton froid,avec ces joues devenues roses. « Qui êtes-vous pour vous adresser à moi de cette façon? » Anna la regarde surprise,_elle s'énerve alors qu'on lui fait un compliment? Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'a jamais été avec quelqu'un..._

Le naufragé la regarde avec un sourire moqueur « Alors non seulement elle est magnifique mais en plus elle a du caractère! ». Pour Elsa s'en était trop. Elle se tourne vers la porte pour sortir si elle ne voulait pas être agressive.

« Il se trouve, » commence l'homme,toujours avec son sourire moqueur « que je suis roi. »

Elsa s'arrête et se retourne. _Comment un roi peut-t-il avoir de si mauvaises façon de s'adresser à d'autres personnes? _Puis elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il sont d'un bleu très clair avec quelques reflets verts_. Et est-ce possible d'avoir des yeux aussi magnifiques? Attends,qu'est-ce tu racontes? _« Et puis-je savoir votre titre entier? » dit-t-elle pour sortir de ses rêveries.

Il rigole en balançant sa tête en arrière « Pourquoi faut-il toujours être si formel? » il se lève et fais une courbette « Roi Kalem du royaume Akhylo. Mais vous pouvez m'appelez Kalem et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » continue-t-il en se redressant._Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce royaume,_pense Elsa.

« Je suis la Princesse Anna d'Arendelle, » lance Anna avec un grand sourire « et voici ma sœur la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle! Et vous vous trouvez dans notre royaume en ce moment même!»

« Oh...je comprends mieux sa réaction maintenant. » en regardant Elsa avec un petit rire moqueur.

« Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé au milieu de l'océan Roi Kalem ? » demande Elsa avec toujours sur un ton froid.

« Mon bateau a été pris au milieu d'une tempête et...» il prends un air sérieux « je dois partir. » et commence à marcher avec un peu de peine vers la porte.

« Kalem,Kalem... » commence Anna en le prenant par l'épaule « vous pensez qu'on va vous laisser partir dans votre état ? » elle le tire et le faire s'asseoir sur le lit. Elsa repris la parole « La Princesse a raison Votre Altesse. Vous allez nous dire quel est votre problème et nous allons vous aider. Il les regarde puis soupire « Ils faut retourner sur les lieux du naufrage...ma sœur doit toujours y être...»

Anna et Elsa se regarde puis Elsa puis le fixe dans les yeux « Ne vous en faites,Majesté,je vais envoyer des équipes de secours sillonnés les mers pour la retrouver. » et pars de la chambre suivie de Anna. Avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte il fait un sourire à Elsa « Je vous ai demandé de m'appeler Kalem... » Elle lui répond avec un sourire narquois « Je ne permet pas car je ne vous donne pas l'autorisation de m'appeler Elsa. » puis claque la porte.

* * *

ELSA POV

En sortant je vois Kai et lui donne mes instructions « Dites au Chef des gardes d'envoyer des équipes de secours en mer en demandant aux pêcheurs où ils ont trouvé le naufragé. Une princesse se trouve en mer. » il hoche la tête et part d'un pas rapide. Je commence à marcher pour aller dans mon bureau. Malgré tout ça j'ai toujours mes devoirs. Je tourne ma tête et voit Anna qui me regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » sur un ton un peu défensif.

« Tu es obligée d'être aussi froide et distante avec les inconnus ? » en soupirant.

« Mais tu as bien vu comment il s'est adressé à moi ! »

« C'est la première fois que je vois une personne te dire que t'es magnifique! » avec un sourire vicieux.

Je sens de la chaleur qui commence à venir dans mes oreilles « M-mais il a dit que j'étais une créature ! »

« Ooooh... »commence Anna avec un sourire encore plus grand « c'était donc de la gêne... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand il t'a dit que tu étais belle tu étais très rouge mais je ne savais pas si t'étais énervée ou gênée...»

« QUOI ?! » je me tourne face à elle.

« Exactement comme maintenant ! » fini-t-elle en rigolant.

Je me cache les joues avec mon avant-bras et reprends ma marche,beaucoup plus rapide.

« Hey ! Attends moi ! » en courant derrière moi toujours avec un grand sourire « Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'appeler Kalem et qu'il t'appelle Elsa ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai me familiariser avec une personne qui m'appelle créature... »

« Mais c'est une façon parler... » en soupirant.

On arrive devant mon bureau puis me viens une idée:à mon tour de l'embêter.

« Dit-moi Anna comme tu es là tu peux un peu m'aider ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux ! »

« Oh vraiment ? » j'ouvre ma porte qui donne sur mon bureau. Deux tas de feuilles sont de chaque cotés de mon bureau et beaucoup de feuilles volantes ici et là sur d'autres meubles. Je lui lance un sourire narquois « Il faut que j'approuve et refuse les demandes du peuple,selon leurs importances et depuis le temps que l'on me le demande,ensuite les rangés par catégories, les faire accepter par le Conseil et pour finir annoncer officiellement les nouvelles lois. Alors toujours prête à m'aider ? »

Son sourire s'évanouit et commence à reculer « Euh...oui ! En fait ça me fait penser que j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire...mais t'en fais pas je reviendrai quand tu aura approuvé le plus de dossiers ! » elle se tourne et pars en courant.

Je soupire et souris « Comme je m'y attendais... » puis rentre dans mon bureau.

* * *

ANNA POV

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire,voir Elsa dans cet état,ça n'a pas de prix! Il faut absolument que je raconte tout ça à Kristoff...et aussi lui demander de garder un œil sur Olaf,je voudrais éviter que tu ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui se reproduise.

Elsa était très inquiète tout à l'heure,je n'ai pas envie de lui causer plus de problème. Je vais dans ma chambre pour me prendre un manteau pour sortir. Bien que ma sœur soit résistante au froid,c'est moins mon cas.

Je passe devant le miroir et cette impression étrange. Je regarde mes cheveux. Quand mon cœur a dégelé ma mèche de cheveux blanc,que j'avais depuis l'accident quand nous étions petites,a disparu.

Peut-être que pour Elsa c'est un mauvais souvenir,mais j'y tenais quand même cela montrai ce que nous avions traversés elle et moi. Je secoue ma tête faut que je me dépêche de rejoindre Kristoff.

* * *

KRISTOFF POV

Elle met encore trois heures pour se préparer...du Anna tout cracher. Je m'assoie dans la paille en face de Sven et vois qu'il fait une tête un peu triste.

« T'a passé une si mauvaise journée que ça ? » je lui lance une carotte en rigolant.

« Non,mais resté toute la journée enfermé et avec Olaf... »

« Comment ça Olaf ? » j'entends sa voix à coté de moi et sors sa tête de sous la paille « Dit plutôt que je t'ai aidé à ce que ta journée plus agréable ! »

« Seulement quand tu ne partais pas dans le château chercher Anna pour lui dire je ne sais pas quoi ! »

« Mais c'était important ! »

« Oui mais tu as vu les problèmes que tu as causé ? » dit une voix derrière. Je me tourne et je la vois.

« Anna!Tu as encore mis du temps à te préparer ! » je lui lance en rigolant.

« Et toi toujours à te plaindre ? » répond-t-elle avec son sourire moqueur. Elle vient se placer à coté de moi dans la paille et je place mon bras autour ses épaules et lui souris.

« Tu est magnifique,comme toujours.»

Elle rigole et me répond « Je suis juste aller prendre un manteau ! »

« Comme toujours,comme je l'ai dis...» et je l'embrasse. Anna est vraiment la femme de ma vie,je ne crois pas pouvoir vivre sans elle maintenant,cela peut sembler exagérer parce que ça ne fait que deux mois que l'on se connaît. Mais je le sais. Je m'écarte d'elle et je vois qu'elle me souris et que ces joues sont roses. Tout à coup,un bruit sourd se fait entendre. On tourne la tête en même temps et on voit un seau se déplacer tout seul.

« Où vas-tu Olaf ? » dit Anna en rigolant.

« Je ne suis pas Olaf ! Je suis un seau qui le cache pour le faire sortir sans qu'on le remarque ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour partir sans qu'on le remarque ? » dis-je en rigolant. Anna se lève,enlève le seau de sa tête et faire un sourire en coin.

« Il se trouve que M. Olaf a eu envie de se promener dans le château et a failli ce faire voir par les deux invités. »

Olaf regarde longuement Anna et se jette sur elle en pleurant.

« JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! JE PROMET QUE JE FERAI ATTENTION MAINTENANT ! »

J'éclate de rire au comportement d'Olaf,ce n'est vraiment encore qu'un enfant.

« Désolé, » dis-je aux regards de Anna et Olaf « j'aurai dû rester pour le surveiller. »

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir si tu dois travailler, » commence Anna « et je t'ai pardonné Olaf » termine-t-elle en lui posant une main sur la tête.

« Et moi aussi. » dit une voix derrière nous. Je me tourne pour voir la Reine. Je me lève aussitôt et fais une courbette.

« Votre Majestée... »

« Kristoff,combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça... » dit-elle avec un rire.

« Désolé, » je murmure en me redressant « mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour- »

« Après tout ce que tu as fait pour ma sœur et moi cela ne me dérange pas. » me coupe-t-elle.

« D'accord...Elsa. » et je lui souris.

« Anna arrête de me regarder comme ça ! » dit-t-elle en tournant le dos.

« Mais pourquoi tu laisses Kristoff t'appeler Elsa et pas Kalem ? »

« Attendez...qui est Kalem ? »

« C'est vrai qui c'est ? » surenchéri Olaf.

Elsa se met face à nous et répond « Le roi Kalem de Akhylo a été victime d'un naufrage et il va rester quelques jour au château le temps de se reposer et-»

« Et il a dit à Elsa qu'elle est magnifique ! » coupe Anna avec une voix toute excitée. Elsa commence à avoir les joues roses et réplique.

« Il a dit que j'étais une créature ! »

« Oui,oui,c'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire, » commence Anna avec un soupir « mais pourquoi cela te gêne tellement,hein ? » termine-t-elle avec un sourire vicieux. Elsa commence à être de plus en plus rouge.

« Ooooh...je crois savoir pourquoi... » je lance avec le même sourire que Anna.

« Parce que ce ne sont pas des manières de parler à une personne ! » dit-t-elle pour se défendre. Elle se tourne et commence à partir. « Je dois y aller. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire. » et s'en va.

Je me tourne vers Anna et elle me dit « Je suis sûr que c'est lui ! »

« De qui ? »

« L'homme de sa vie ! »

« Anna qu'est-ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois quand tu as pensé ça pour toi,aussi au bout d'un jour ? »

Elle fait la tête « Mais cet fois c'est différent. »

« Ah oui ? En quoi ? »

« Il est déjà roi. »

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre ce fini doucement. J'avoue avoir galérer pour écrire le POV de Kristoff x) mais bon fallait bien le faire à un moment. Et je l'annonce au moment où j'aurai posté ce chapitre je serai en train d'écrire une nouvelle fiction ! Toujours sur Frozen mais d'un genre totalement différent !**

**Merci d'avoir lu o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila le 5eme chapitre qui aura mis du temps à arriver,désolé pour ceux qui attende les uploads de cette fiction ^^' mais comme je l'ai dis,j'écris pour mon plaisir donc pas de manière forcément régulière, j'ai aussi démarré une autre fiction en parallèle donc cela va ralentir un peu le rythme. Et surtout c'est la fin de mes vacances T.T mais j'écrirai durant mes heures de permanence si j'ai rien d'autre à faire (donc souvent).**

**Après tout ça de dit,bonne lecture :)**

* * *

ANNA POV

« Tu trouves que ça changes beaucoup de choses? » me demande Kristoff avec un air interrogateur.

« Bien sûr ! On sait qu'il voudra pas se marier à elle pour être roi! »

« Tu pars pas un peu loin avec le mariage? Surtout qu'il vienne juste de se rencontrer ! »

Je le fixe un instant et me rends compte de tout ce que je viens de dire. Pourquoi je veux absolument que Elsa soit amoureuse ? Pour la voir heureuse? Pour qu'elle se sente aimer ? Je ne sais même pas moi-même...Je m'assois dans la paille pour réfléchir un instant.

« Tu as raison...je me fais trop de soucis à son propos... »

Kristoff s'assoit à coté de moi et met son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Ne t'en fais pas,ce jour viendra pour Elsa aussi. Elle trouvera une personne capable de l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est. »

Je me rapproche de lui « Je l'espère Kristoff,je l'espère... »

Je tourne ma tête vers lui "J'irai lui parler et m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai dit..."

"Je ne penses pas qu'elle t'en veut,tu sais." me rassure Kristoff "Je penses plus qu'elle ne te comprend pas."

"Tu crois vraiment?" je demande un peu triste.

"Oui ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste qu'elle ne s'y connait pas trop dans ce domaine." et sourit.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais connu ça avant,c'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'elle est aussi perturbée. Bon faut aussi avouer que je n'aide pas beaucoup derrière. Je le regarde et l'embrasse.

"Merci Kristoff,de toujours m'aider."

Il m'embrasse en retour "Mais de rien." et me sourit.

ELSA POV

Non ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle insinue des choses en si peu de temps ? Je soupire. Je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir non plus,c'est Anna je sais très bien comment elle avec ce genre de choses. Je continue de marcher jusqu'à mon bureau. Quand j'arrive dans le couloir je vois Adrian et Josua en train de discuter avec un air lourd. Je m'approche d'eux,inquiète de ce qui pourrait avoir comme problème.

« Elsa ! » s'exclame Adrian qui m'a remarqué.

« Y a-t-il un problème messieurs ? » je demande,en essayant de dissimuler mon inquiétude.

« Non,aucun,ne vous en faites pas. » essaye de me rassurer Josua.

« Très bien. J'aimerai savoir si vous aimeriez manger avec nous ce soir ? »

Ils se regardent avant que Josua ne reprenne la parole.

« Merci de nous invitez,mais le voyage nous à beaucoup épuisez,vous comprenez ? »

« Bien entendu,je ne vais pas vous empêchez de vous reposez. On parlera d'affaire demain. » en leur souriant.

Ils hochent tous les deux avant de partir dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Je reprends le cours de mes pensées. Je devrais peut-être lui parler ? Pour mettre les choses au clair ? Et aussi demander à Kristoff de faire des manières,ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise quand il m'appelle 'Majestée'.

« Je suis donc le seul à pas pouvoir vous appelez Elsa ? »

Je me tourne brusquement pour voir cet homme.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça Roi Kalem ? » je demande sèchement. Il rigole en balançant sa tête en arrière.

« On ne vous a jamais dit que quand on pense il faut le faire dans sa tête,Elsa ? » en se tapant la tempe. _Je pensais réellement à haute voix ? Sans que je me rende compte ? Et de quel droit ?_ Je m'approche de lui et le regarde dans les yeux._ Et ses yeux... attend Elsa qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir donnez l'autorisation de m'appelez ainsi. » je dis froidement.

« Mais je pensais que cela vous mettez mal à l'aise, » me dit-t-il avec son sourire narquois « Elsa. »

Il a raison. Mais je ne veux pas qu'une personne aussi arrogante que lui puisse être aussi familier avec moi.

« Et puis je trouve dommage de ne pas pouvoir vous appelez par un prénom aussi beau,Elsa. » il fini en souriant encore plus. Je sens de la chaleur qui commence à monter dans mes oreilles. Le seul réflexe que j'ai est de me tourner avec mon avant-bras au niveau des joues. Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi arrogant ? Je regarde mes mains. C'est vrai,je n'ai pas de gants,il faut que je me calme et vite.

« Vous m'énervez. Appelez-moi comme vous voulez. »

« Oh j'ai touché un point sensible ? »

Je ne réponds pas et continue ma route vers mon bureau. Je sens que je vais pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps avec lui en compagnie.

« Avant que vous partiez,j'aimerai savoir si vous auriez des vêtements pour moi,Majestée ? »

Je me tourne et essaie de me détendre.

« D'après le médecin,vous êtes sec comme si n'aviez pas été en contact avec l'eau. » et je lui lance un regard interrogateur,autant sur le fait que ses vêtements soient secs que le fait que cette fois il m'est appelé 'Majestée'.

« Je pense que je vous est assez embêtez pour aujourd'hui et j'ai horreur de ces vêtements. » il répond comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées et en regardant ses vêtements. Personne dans les couloirs pour pouvoir lui donner des vêtements.

« Je pense peut-être...suivez-moi. » je reprends ma marche et il se met à mon niveau.

« Cela ne répond pas au fait que vous soyez sec. » je lance calmement. Il fait un sourire en coin « Nous avons chacun nos secrets n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait parti des miens. » mystérieusement.

Je me pose encore plus de questions. En quoi est-ce un secret ? Et je me rends compte que lui non plus n'est pas au courant de mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas répondre à ça.

« Et comment cela ce fait que vous portiez des habits dont vous avez horreur ? »

« Parce que j'y ai été obligé... » en prenant un air plus sérieux. Cela fait quand même bizarre de le voir avec ce visage. A la vu de mon expression il continue « Vous savez en réalité,je l'admet moi-même,je suis un mauvais roi. »

Un rire échappe de mes lèvres « Oh vraiment ? Je comprends mieux maintenant. » et place ma main devant ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ?

« Dé...désolé...je- »

« Non,vous avez pas à vous excusez,vous avez raison. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas être un si mauvais roi si vous l'admettez. » c'est vrai que rare les rois qui acceptent leurs erreurs. Ils pensent toujours avoir raison.

« Si mon royaume se porte bien,c'est grâce à ma sœur. Je lui dois beaucoup. » il commence et sourit « En fait des que j'en est l'occasion,je sors de mon château pour aller nager en mer,c'est une partie de moi. Je fuis les conseils,mes devoirs de roi...je ne suis pas fait pour diriger un pays. »

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux « Je plains sérieusement votre sœur. » est la seule chose que j'ai pu sortir,forcément. « Dés- »

« Non vous avez raison. D'ailleurs on se dispute beaucoup à ce propos et c'est à cause de ça que j'ai- » il s'arrête d'un coup.

« J'espère qu'elle va bien. » enchaîne-t-il,comme pour changer de sujet. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et le regarde dans les yeux « Ne vous en faites pas mes gardes vont réussir à la retrouver,Kalem. » il me regarde d'abord avec de grands yeux et me fait un sourire.

« Merci...et aussi pour m'appeler par mon prénom. »

**Désolé si ce chapitre est plus court que les autre mais je suis en train de réfléchir à quelque chose qui se passerai plus tard dans l'histoire (parce que là je suis en mode YOLO). Et j'espère que l'histoire de mon OC vous plaît. Merci d'avoir lu o/ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà enfin ce chapitre d'écrit ! J'aurai pas mal galérer mais il est là,il est beau,il est présent. Et encore désolé pour le temps qu'il aura mis à arriver. Avec les cours,les devoirs(bientôt les révisions) et le manque d'inspiration,j'espère que vous comprenez.**

**Maintenant bonne lecture :D**

* * *

3eme personne POV

Elsa se fige sur place et commence visiblement à paniquer. Elle trouve difficilement ses mots « Je-j'ai...pas fais-voulais pas... » et ses joues commence à prendre de la couleur. Elle commence à marcher plus rapidement,en évitant le regard du roi qui commence à avoir un sourire moqueur. « Vous êtes facilement perturbée,n'est-ce pas,Majestée ? » lui demande-t-il et essaie de se remettre à son niveau. _Surtout en ce moment..._pense Elsa,_il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose pour me détendre._ Mais elle ne répond pas au roi. Ils arrivent devant la porte de la chambre d'Anna qui est décorée de motif représentant le printemps.

* * *

ANNA POV

Kristoff se lève et me tend sa main pour m'aider à que je fasse de même. Je la prends et me tire vers lui. « Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai encore du travail à faire ! » Kristoff travaille beaucoup plus depuis qu'il a été nommé 'Livreur officiel de glace' après 'Le Dégel',par Elsa.

« Mais c'est bientôt le soir ! Tu ne comptes pas partir maintenant ? » je lui dis en le tenant pas les poignets. A la position du soleil je dirai qu'il est dix-huit heure..._Dix-huit heure ?! _Avec tu ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui...Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

« Tu n'as qu'à rester ici ce soir ! » Je lui demande avec un peu d'espoir. Rare les fois où il accepte de rester le soir.

« Tu crois que Elsa voudra bien ? » demande-t-il se frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Bien sur ! » je lui répond de manière exaspérée « Elle dit que tu es toujours le bienvenue au château ! »

« Alors d'accord...Mais je préférerai dormir dans les écuries. »

« Pas de problème ! » en croisant mes bras. Je vois Olaf en train de jouer avec Sven en se cachant dans de la paille pour éviter qu'il mange son nez. « Et puis comme ça tu tiendra compagnie à Olaf... et tu pourra le surveiller au- » Je vois Adrian et Josua au travers de la fenêtre de l'écurie,en train de marcher au milieu de la cour. J'agis vite et attrape Olaf et Kristoff pour nous mettre entièrement sous la paille.

« Qu'est-ce- » commence Kristoff avant que je place ma main devant sa bouche. Je lui fais signe de se taire en plaçant un doigt devant ma bouche. Pourquoi je me cache ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je préfère éviter qu'ils viennent me voir. J'entends difficilement leur conversation« … Weselton... raison... parfois... veut...mal... »

Comment ça le duc de Viceuxtown ? Sur quoi avait-il raison ? Et qui veut du mal ? Je regarde,inquiète Kristoff. « ...mettre ...place... plan... Reine... »

'Reine' ? Elsa ? Il veule lui faire du mal ? Je commence à trembler,pour de la peur,de l'énervement... Il faut que je prévienne Elsa,le plus rapidement possible.

« ...agiront... seulement... quand... diront... » sont les seules choses que j'entends avant qu'ils ne rentrent à l'intérieur du château. Je regarde Kristoff,il hoche la tête. Nous partons trouver Elsa.

* * *

3eme personne POV

« J'imagine que si vous n'aimez pas ces vêtements,cela ne vous gêne pas d'en avoir des plus simples,_Votre Altesse ? _» demande Elsa en insistant bien sur ses derniers mots,sans se tourner vers lui.

« Oui,même que ça m'arrangerai ! » lance Kalem avec un certain enthousiasme. Elsa entre dans l'immense chambre de sa sœur,se dirige vers les grandes armoires blanches et commence à sortir les affaires en vrac de sa sœur. Kalem prend d'abord une expression entonnée qui régresse vers de l'inquiétude.

« Vous ne comptez pas... » commence-t-il en pointant les robes sur le lit. Elsa sort sa tête de l'armoire et regarde le mouvement de Kalem.

Elle sourit narquoisement « Pourquoi pas ? »

Cette fois c'est au tour du roi de commencer à rougir « Vous ne comptez pas me faire porter ça ?! Je préfère autant garder ce que j'ai sur moi ! »

Elsa sort une des rares robes bleues de Anna et lui tend « Allez ! Je suis sur qu'elle vous ira à ravir,_Majesté. _»

Elle s'approche de lui en laissant apparaître un sourire encore plus grand « Voyons,_Majesté_,vous n'allez pas faire votre difficile ? »

Kalem recule au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche de lui « M-mais vous avez vous ce que vous voulez me faire porter ?! J'ai un honneur à protéger ! »

Elsa lâche un petit rire avant de demander « Celui d'être un mauvais roi ? » d'une manière moqueuse.

Il se mord les lèvres,_je n'aurai jamais du lui raconter,_dit-t-il pour lui même.

A force de reculer,il se trouve dos à un mur. « Vous n'allez pas me faire porter ça. » dit Kalem sur un ton plus calme et essayant de retrouver sa posture.

« Et si je ne vous donnez pas le choix ? » demande narquoisement Elsa,en se mettant encore plus près de lui.

« Je vous déconseille de jouer à ce jeu avec moi. » réplique-t-il,très sûr de lui.

« Sinon quoi ? » demande Elsa qui est moins sûre d'elle au ton du roi.

Les rôles s'inversent et il commence à marcher vers Elsa qui recule de quelques pas hésitants. « Sinon je pourrai faire, » il la prend par les hanches et la tire vers lui « ça. » finit-t-il en souriant. Elsa se fige,ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrive. Elle lève sa tête vers lui,ignorant la chaleur dans ses joues « Lâchez-moi tout de suite. » dit-t-elle froidement. La seule réponse tu roi est de rire. « Lâchez-moi tout de suite. » répète-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver et essaie de retire son bras autour de sa taille. Il prend sa main droite et la serre plus contre lui « Et si je ne vous donnez pas le choix ? »

« Lâchez ma main ! » crie Elsa sur une voix plutôt paniquée plutôt qu'énervée et la retire immédiatement de celle de Kalem. _Garde ton calme panique pas. Il faut que personne ne soit blessé à cause de toi..._

Kalem commence à lâcher son étreinte et,soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Anna entre dans la chambre,suivi de Kristoff avec une expression angoissée. Elle lâche un petit cri en voyant toutes ses robes en bataille sur son lit. Elle tourne sa tête et voit Elsa et Kalem très proche l'un de l'autre et Kalem avec toujours sa main sur la hanche d'Elsa. Ils s'écartent rapidement de l'autre après un moment de silence,les joues d'Elsa ne font que devenir encore plus rouges. Le silence dérangeant est toujours présent. Elsa décide de le couper en s'éclaircissant la gorge et prends la parole « Je-Nous étions venus chercher des vêtements pour Ka-_Son Altesse, _» se corrige-t-elle le plus vite possible « et comme je sais que tu as des vêtements qui ne vont pas à Kristoff... »

Anna sursaute un peu et arrête de les fixer « Euh...O-oui,bien sur. » elle se dirige vers son armoire et en sort un pantalon marron et un simple haut blanc. Elle les tends à sa sœur qui lui arrache des mains et les jettent à Kalem.

« Prenez et allez dans votre chambre maintenant. » lance sèchement Elsa. Il dirige vers la porte et Kristoff s'écarte pour le laisser passer.

« Merci,_Elsa. _» lance-t-il avec un grand sourire,avant de partir. La Reine sert ses dents et laisse échapper un petit grognement mais ne dit rien. Soudain elle se fige en sentant les regards d'Anna et Kristoff pesés sur elle.

« Elle est où la sœur qui me disait 'On n'épouse pas un homme que l'on vient juste de rencontrer' » lance Anna pour briser le silence,en imitant l'air sérieux de sa sœur. Elsa détourne ses yeux et recommence à prendre des couleurs « C-c'est lui q-qui... »

« Tu m'expliquera plus tard ! » coupe-t-elle avec un air sérieux,ce qui étonne Elsa. Elle regarde sa sœur avec des yeux anxieux.

« E-Elsa, » hésite Kristoff « vos deux invités-»

« Adrian et Josua,oui. » coupe la Reine.

« Et bien... » reprend-t-il avant que Anna ne le coupe « Il en veule à ta vie Elsa. » elle lui prend ses main et les serrent fort et la regarde dans les yeux « Le duc de Weselton leur a raconté. »

Les yeux d'Elsa sont maintenant remplis de peur et de détresse.


	7. ANNONCE

**Bonjour à tous ! Et non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. Je veux faire une annonce avec plusieurs points :**

**-Désolé de ne pas avoir publier depuis un moment. J'avais des examens blancs donc je me suis mise à sérieusement réviser.**

**-CE POINT EST IMPORTANT : Je ne sais pas si je continue cette fiction. Parce que j'ai n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour la suite même si le chapitre 7 est en écriture (avec presque 4 pages) et que je publierai dans tous les cas.**

**-Ou peut-être juste une pause dans cette fiction et me remettre a écrire une fois que serai bien remotivée.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée en espérant que le chapitre 7 vous plaira tout de même.**


	8. Chapter 7

ELSA POV

« N-non...c-ce n'est pas possible... » je commence visiblement à trembler. Le duc de Weselton aurait tout raconter ? A-t-il dit du mal de moi?Que je suis un monstre ? Comme il n'arrêtait pas de le crier lors de l'accident ? Il m'en veut apparemment beaucoup de tout ce qui c'est passer. Je ne crois pas que le fait d'avoir briser le lien commercial avec lui est arranger les choses...

Du givre commence à se former à mes pieds. Je suis encore en train de perdre le contrôle... Je recule de quelques pas pour m'écarter d'Anna et de Kristoff « S-sortez...t-tout de suite... » je place mes mains contre ma poitrine pour éviter que quoi que ce soit en sorte. Mais Anna s'approche de moi tout de même. Elle ne doit pas... je suis dangereuse...

« É-éloigne-toi Anna ! » je recule encore plus,je ne veux pas reproduire d'accident,refaire du mal à Anna. Le givre se propage et commence à grimper aux murs.

« Elsa...s'il te plaît... » elle regarde avec ses deux grands yeux turquoises où je peux lire 'Ne recommence pas... à t'isoler... et me rejeter...'

J'hésite un moment avant de prendre la parole « D-d'accord... mais laisse moi juste le temps... de me calmer. » je prends quelques respirations. La progression du givre s'est arrêtée et fait le processus inverse. Elle me regarde et fait quelques pas timide dans ma direction. Je lui fais un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je vais mieux. Elle me saute directement dans les bras et me sert très fort entre.

« Désolé Elsa... je n'aurai jamais dut te le dire aussi directement... » et des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues.

« Oui désolé E-Elsa... » hésite Kristoff en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête. Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui sourit avant d'essuyer les larmes des joues d'Anna « Ce n'est pas grave. C'est aussi de ma faute... »

« Mais rien ne serait arriver si je te l'aurai de manière moins direct ! » dit-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu aurais dut me le dire à un moment. »

« Mais en fait, » commence Kristoff « c'est qu'on est pas entièrement sur... »

« Oui ! On a entendu que des bouts de conversations. » fini Anna.

« Tu les espionnais ? » je demande avec un ton un peu moqueur.

« Non,non ! Je les ai vu par la fenêtre des écuries ! Et comme il y avait Olaf,je n'avais pas envie qu'ils me voient et me rejoigne ! »

Et un silence s'installe. Elle m'a peut-être prévenue d'un éventuel danger mais je ne peux rien faire sans être sur de ce qu'Adrian et Josua préparent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant ? Je ne peux pas les faire arrêter sans preuves. Et surtout qu'ils n'ont rien fait jusqu'à maintenant. » je lui demande en brisant le silence. Elle se mord la lèvre et se met à réfléchir.

« Je pense que vous devriez éviter d'être seule avec l'un d'entre eux. » propose Kristoff.

« Et que tu n'hésite pas à te défendre si tu en a besoin. » surenchérit Anna. Je m'immobilise à son idée « Anna... je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour... »

« Je ne te demande pas de leur faire du mal ! Juste pour te défendre... s'il te plaît ? »

« Mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens que d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ? » je demande dans l'espoir qu'elle est une autre idée.

« Je ne pense pas... » commence-t-elle hésitante « Vu qu'on est des filles,on nous a jamais appris a utilisé une épée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... »

« Bon dans ce cas... je ferai comme je peux... »

* * *

ANNA POV

Un silence s'installe encore une fois. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après tout,de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais cela confirme bien ce que je pensais :elle pense toujours être dangereuse. Je me sens mal à l'aise maintenant pour l'avoir fait paniquer,lui faire penser des choses fausses et la forcer à faire une chose à contrecœur. Et soudain je me souviens de ce que Kristoff et moi avons vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Kalem et Elsa... dans les bras de l'autre.

« Elsa ? » je lui demande timidement.

« Hum ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que ton cœur fondais aussi facilement. » et lui fais un sourire en coin.

« De-Com-quoi ? » bégaille-t-elle au même moment qu'elle rougit. Kristoff rigole avant de lancer « C'est bien ce que je disais... » et rigole à mon tour. Je n'y peux rien,c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut la voir comme ça.

« C'est lui qui... » commence-t-elle avant de serrer ses dents et laisser échapper un grognement.

«Awww~... mais vous êtes mignon ensemble ! »

« Anna ! » crie-t-elle avant devenir encore plus rouge.

« Désolé ! » je m'excuse en plaçant ma main devant ma bouche pour cacher mon sourire.

« Pourquoi tu insinues tout de suite ça alors qu'on ne le connaît que depuis ce matin ? » lance-t-elle sur un ton plus énervé. _Oh non je recommence..._

« Je-Désolé... je voulais pas te mettre en colère...» je m'excuse encore une fois.

Elle soupire met ses bras autour d'elle « Ce qui m'énerve c'est que je ne te comprends pas... » et elle regarde vers le sol. Kristoff me lance un regard 'Tu vois je te l'avais dit' et je me tourne vers Elsa « Désolé... mais c'est juste que... je voudrais que cela t'arrive aussi... »

« De quoi ? » demande-t-elle sur un ton plus calme.

« Que tu trouves l'amour... » je fini en murmurant et tournant la tête. Elle fini par tourner la tête pour me regarder et a la réaction à laquelle que je m'attendais,se met à rire. Un petit rire,mais un rire.

« Mais Anna... je n'en ai pas besoin. » fini-t-elle par dire en souriant « Je suis heureuse,comme je suis,avec toi et aussi Kristoff,Olaf et Sven maintenant. »

« Tu... ne m'en veux pas ? » je demande timidement. Elle s'approche de moi et me prends les mains « Il suffisait juste que tu m'explique. » dit-t-elle calmement et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire mais je pense. _Elle a dit qu'elle en avait pas besoin ? Elle ne veut pas connaître le fait d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimer en retour ?_ Soudain un grondement viens de mon ventre et je rigole,un peu gênée.

« Je crois que j'ai faim. »

Elsa rigole aussi « Alors allons manger. »

3eme personne POV

* * *

Le repas fut agréable pour tous les trois. Les sœurs n'hésite pas à se taquiner et Elsa et Kristoff font plus connaissance. Elsa n'arrête pas de le remercier pour tout ce qui l'a fait pour Anna,il y deux mois. C'est un moment de détente pour Elsa après tout ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui : l'arrivée d'Adrian et Josua,savoir qu'ils sont peut-être dangereux et Kalem. Elle doit maintenant faire encore plus attention. Après avoir laisser Anna raccompagner Kristoff aux écuries,Elsa va coucher beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude ce soir là,mais a du mal à trouver le sommeil.

« Je vais faire un tour,peut-être... » dit-t-elle à elle-même « manger du chocolat. » Elle sort de sa chambre en robe de chambre et pieds nus malgré l'air frais. _Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé de toute façon_,pense-t-elle et se dirige vers les cuisines d'un pas léger. Une fois arrivée,elle fouille dans les placards afin de trouver ce qu'elle convoite,mais rien.

« Oh Anna... j'étais sur qu'il en restait il y a trois jours. Il faut toujours que tu sois là pour tout voler. » et commence à partir en boudant,et remarque qu'elle n'a pas fouiller à un seul endroit et ouvre la porte. Il s'y trouve une fine tablette de chocolat au lait avec un mot dessus : 'Pour Elsa,parce que je sais qu'elle adore celui-là. Anna' ce qui la fait sourire. Elle en prends un carreau et prends le reste avant de partir dans sa chambre. Mais au moment où elle se dirige vers la porte pour sortir,elle s'ouvre. Elsa sursaute de peur et recule de plusieurs pas en voyant Kalem.

« El-Majestée ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demande en murmurant pour éviter d'alarmer des personnes pour rien et tourne sa tête en rougissant en voyant la tenue d'Elsa.

« Je pourrai vous retourner la question,_Votre Altesse. _» répond-t-elle froidement et détournant ses yeux du visage du roi. Elle rougit légèrement en se rendant compte dans quelle tenue elle se trouve.

« Je-j'av-voulais manger... quelque chose » dit-t-il avant qu'un silence dérangeant s'installe. Elsa commence à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais entend les pas d'un homme qui court. Elle sort de la cuisine pour voir dans le couloir ce qui ce passe. Kai la remarque et se précipite vers elle.

« Kai que se passe-t-il ? » demande Elsa sur une voix inquiète. Il voit que Kalem et aussi présent et s'adresse à lui.

«Majesté,les gardes ont retrouvé votre sœur. »


End file.
